powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regemet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Emma Lahana page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Sailor moon Your spellings were wrong. Also, in this wiki we use the international standard for naming- given name first, family name last. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 07:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gokai Changes For our active contributors for Gokai Changes, if you can find the time, please include storylinks in the Team Changes, in proper order- similar to the Changes by Set. Many thanks guys. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 05:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ranger Costume Images Careful, you might double upload. Miu Sutou's pic is in Gemma's page already- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 05:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :You might also want to be careful where you put them - on at least some of the pages, you're breaking existing links. Nbajammer 05:34, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the ones that have links as the last line that is, but it still happened every time, hence why I went through all the pages from earlier and corrected what was there. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:08, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for your help Nbajammer and DigiRangerRegemet 06:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::You were already told by Nbajammer and DigiRanger to be careful how you post images. I do not understand why you have to be so random in the placement of your ranger costume pictures. Please just post them under the header name. Don't break links again, please. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please give files meaningful filenames. Your latest upload is called File:Index.jpg, but shows a woman. The file name should probably be the name of that actress. Digifiend 18:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Double uploading again. It's fine if you did it because you need a supe in the right filename but all your reuploads are already present and correctly named. Tsk. Also Sport Ranger is not a Super Sentai series.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC)'' :Also, your format for the gallery is wrong and does not include links. I already gave you an example.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC)'' :I am adding Links at the momentRegemet 15:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Marah and Kapri We don't know Marah and Kapri's surname (if their mother is Kanoi and Lothor's sister, their name might not be Watanabe) so they don't belong on the Watanabe disambig page. Digifiend 13:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Image names Please use filenames that refer to your image. Not just random numbers or letters. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 04:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC)